Control
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: JF-Rasey: AU for Bad to the Bone What if Casey had been the one hit?


Title: Control

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot.

Words: 2556

Summary: AU:What if Casey had been hit?

Spoilers: Bad to the Bone

Notes: An AU for Bad to the Bone. Any reason for Rasey. Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a hiss as RJ removed yet another quill from Casey's back. As blood trickled down, RJ quickly taped down gauze over the wound. His finger's trailed down his mate's naked spine, eliciting a shiver. He leaned forward, letting his nose trail down Casey's neck, taking in that delicious smell that was all the tiger. That was, that is, until another delightful smell reached him.

A cough came from the stairs.

The two turned to find Fran standing there, holding a plate. RJ caught a glimpse of what was on it and it had his mouth watering. He snatched it out of the woman's hand the moment she came within reaching distance.

Fran watched with disgust as the man practically shoved half the sandwich in his mouth and seemed to swallow it without chewing. "You're welcome."

"Sorry, Fran." He said though a mouthful of meat. Two genuine looks of disgust were sent his way and he swallowed. "I'm starving."

"Do you mind finishing up with me first?" Casey snapped over his shoulder.

RJ looked taken back by the nasty look his mate was giving him. Setting the sandwich guiltily aside, he returned to the task at hand. There was only one more needle settled into his lower back which he hastily removed and taped up. He let his fingers trail up and down Casey's side, trying to feel for anymore he may have missed.

Casey just jerked away and yanked a clean shirt over his head. "I'm done."

"Casey, we don't want to leave any of those needles in, especially if they're poisonous." RJ reminded him. He placed his hand on the tiger's shoulder, only to have it slapped away.

The tiger snorted and spun around to face the wolf. "Why don't you stop your mothering, RJ, and go finish your sandwich."

Fran sent the cub a startled look. "He's just making sure that you're okay."

"Nobody asked you, Fran." Casey shot back. "I'm out of here." He headed down the stairs, roughly shoving past Fran, almost sending her sprawling.

RJ caught up with his mate as he made it to the parlor's kitchen. He grabbed Casey's shoulder, spinning him around.

"What?!" The tiger growled at him.

"What's wrong?" RJ hissed.

Casey merely raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He mocked, smirking.

That only served to piss RJ off more. Two steps were all it took for RJ to be standing face to face with the man, mere inches apart. "You know exactly what I mean. Snapping at me? Treating Fran like that?" He let out a rough breath. "Maybe those needles were poisoned."

His mate just laughed, shaking his head. "That's what you want to believe, isn't it? Just because I won't let you control me for once."

RJ seemed to deflate. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was something he should have seen coming, though. Both the wolf and the tiger were dominant animals. "You think I want to control you?"

"Oh, I know you do." He leaned forward and whispered into RJ's ear. "Let's see how you like it."

The next thing RJ knew, he found himself brutally restrained against the cold stone by the cub. A mouth was on his, not seeking permission for entrance but a hand grabbed his jaw and a tongue forced its way inside. The other hand had worked its way up his shirt and had a possessively tight grip on his waist that he knew was going to leave a bruise. The wolf inside was demanding that he take charge of the situation but RJ couldn't move. The moves seemed to get more aggressive as the tiger's mouth left his and worked its way down his neck. His mate's name barely passed though his lips before it turned into a moan of pain as Casey bit down hard enough on his shoulder to break skin.

And RJ still felt himself being incredibly turned on.

It was when he felt a hand slid down into his back pocket and give a squeeze that he heard the voice.

"What the-- _Oh, dear god_!"

Casey barely glanced up in time to see Theo run off back out into the restaurant. Irritation shot through him as he pulled back. He noticed his mate slid down against the wall to the floor and rolled his eyes. Quickly shoving something into his back pocket, he patted the wolf on the head and strutted out into the parlor.

He ignored Lily's questioning gaze and Theo's blood red face as he headed out the front door. Out of sight of Jungle Karma Pizza, Casey finally slid it out of his pocket.

The tiger grinned, pulling the Mastercard out of RJ's wallet.

Meanwhile, back inside the kitchen, just as RJ had managed to pull himself together enough to struggle to his feet, all his hard work was almost wasted as a sharp pain in his right shoulder nearly sent him crashing to the floor. He wouldn't even remember where he got the energy to drag himself back upstairs, passing Fran who was on her way down.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Casey had returned to JKP only moments before an exhausted and slight beat up Theo and Lily trudged through the door. The two entered to find Fran sending Casey a nasty look as he openly flirted with one of the customers.

Both paused for a moment to take in Casey's change of clothes. The man was decked out in black from the glasses that was tucked in his hair to the biker boots. A leather jacket had been casually tossed across the back of the chair and a helmet on the table answered the unasked question of who the owner of the shiny red ninja outside was.

Lily frowned as she wondered exactly where he'd gotten the money for the motorcycle. She watched as he leaned forward and whispered something to the blonde haired woman. The woman, in turn, blushed and gave a laugh.

"I can't believe him." Fran muttered.

Theo and Lily turned to look at her.

"RJ came right after he did. His shirt was ripped and he'd looked like he'd been in a fight. But when I asked Casey to go see if he was okay, do you know what he told me? 'He's a big boy. He can take care of himself.'" Fran glared at the tiger. Her expression softened when she noticed the worried look the two were giving her. "He's fine, though. I went up there and checked on him earlier. He said something about taking a nap."

There was an unidentifiable shriek and the whole parlor went dead silent as a loud smack followed. The three turned in time to see the blonde stomp off in a huff and Casey was rubbing his now red cheek.

The silence seemed to make the beeping that started even louder.

Theo sighed. "We've got to go. We'll check on RJ when we get back."

She nodded as the door headed for the door. Lily paused in the doorway and looked at the tiger. "Casey!"

Casey looked up from the pizza he was finishing off. "What?!"

The jaguar sent the red ranger a dark stare. "Come on, Lily. We'll deal with Casey later."

"But…"

"Come on."

Casey didn't even spare them a glance as they left; he was too engrossed with leering at a redhead in one of the booths.

Sighing, Fran shot up the stairs. Maybe RJ would be able to talk some sense into his mate.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Casey was jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He gave a jerk and turned to find the wolf standing behind him. "Do you need something?" The redhead he was talking to glanced up as well.

"We need to talk." RJ's eyes darkened in anger as he eyed the two of them. He'd seen his mate openly flirting with the woman and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. The wolf howled just below the surface demanding to be released.

"I'm kinda busy."

"Now." RJ grabbed his tiger by the shoulder and hauled him out of the seat.

The tiger looked as though he was going to protest but the words died in his throat. RJ's eyes were no longer human but that of a wolf's and held a wild look to them. There was a growl deep from the master's throat. For a moment he wondered if just maybe he'd pushed his mate too far. He allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen before pulling himself away and straightening his shirt.

RJ took a deep breath as he calmed down. Finally reaching some sort of familiar calm, he looked up at Casey. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but it ends now."

"There you go, trying to control me." Casey's expression darkened.

"This isn't about control. It's about you shirking your duty as a ranger." RJ snarled at the boy. "Give me your morpher."

"What? Not a chance."

"This isn't up for debate. Hand it over."

Casey pulled the morpher out of his pocket and held it up, as if he was thinking it over. Then he shook his head. "Nope."

RJ launched himself forward, trying to make a grab for the glasses. Casey just danced out of his reach, grinning. "Casey, I'm not messing around. Give it."

The tiger just snorted and turned to leave. RJ grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, barely ducking out of the way as Casey took a swipe at him. He easily caught the next swing and pinned his mate's arm behind his back. Casey grimaced and kicked back, catching the wolf in the shin. RJ went down with a howl.

Casey shot for the door, only to be grabbed by the collar and dragged back. The morpher flew from his grip and bounced harmlessly off of the fridge. He grabbed the counter to keep from falling. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the gleam of silver. He snatched the butchers' knife up without a second thought. As RJ made another grab for him, Casey lashed out with the knife.

RJ jerked back quickly, the knife cleaning slicing through his sleeve. Stunned, he fingered the hole. Casey was watching him wearily, his grip tightening on the blade.

This continued for a few more minutes, where RJ would dodge the knife trying to get under his cub's defenses. It occurred then just how long it had been since he'd sparred with Casey. Before, he would have easily been able to take the younger down. He dodged it once again and shoved his hand against his mate's wrist, sending the knife flying from his grasp.

The master shoved Casey against the wall. His head bounced and he felt something jam deeper into his hip. "Fuck." Whatever it was had been bugging him all day. Keeping an eye on his mate, he jerked his pants down a few inches, wanting to get rid of the irritating pain. He'd only glanced down momentarily, but when he looked up RJ was a hairsbreadth away from his face.

But RJ's attention was zeroed in on his mate's hip. Jammed in there deeply was yet another one of the quills. He reached down and with one swift move he'd yanked it out. The moment the needle left the body, his tiger's form was encased in black glow.

Casey let out a whimper of pain as his knees gave out. He slid to the floor, breathing shallow. As the pain began to fade, he felt a hand brush through his hair. His eyes drifted open and he blinked hard. "RJ?" The tiger's voice was incredulous. "What's going on?"

He held up the last needle. "Missed a quill." There was a thoughtful look on RJ's face. "I guess that explains what was going on with you."

Curiosity crossed Casey's face. "What's going on with me?" He looked down at himself. "And what am I wearing?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember the battle with that porcupine, getting hit, and I kinda remember coming back here. It gets a little fuzzy after that." Casey appeared startled. "RJ, what did I do?"

RJ shook his head. "Later. Right now, the others need you." He held out the morpher he'd snatched up earlier.

Casey nodded, taking it from his grasp. "Later?"

"Later."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Fingering the jacket, RJ looked pensive.

"Was I really acting like that?" Casey had changed back into his regular clothes and was stretched out on the floor, leaning against RJ's chair.

"Rude, obnoxious, aggressive, flirting with everything on two legs… that sounds about right." RJ reached over and trailed a hand through his mate's hair. He could practically feel Casey purr in return as his eyes drifted shut in pleasure. Grinning, he barely stopped a laugh. Casey was so easy. His hand stopped as a thought crossed his mind. His mate let out a whine. "Casey, do you think that I'm trying to control you?"

Casey's eyes shot open and he spun around and gave him a weird look for a moment before bursting out laughing, dragging himself up off the floor.

"What?" He couldn't see what was so funny about the question.

Placing a hand on RJ's shoulder, he leaned down and nipped at his mate's ear. "RJ, you couldn't control me even if you tried." He shifted and settled his mouth on the wolf's, sighing. His mate took the initiative and brushed his tongue against the younger's. Any duel for dominance was half-hearted and short-lived. Casey was just content to let RJ take over at the moment.

RJ wrapped his arms around Casey, sliding up his shirt, and groaned at the wicked taste of him, at the sensation of his hot skin under his hands. The wolf could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he deepened the kiss.

The mouth moved down to the tiger neck, where the wolf's warm breath scorched him. Chills spread all over Casey as he gently sucked at the tender skin there. He moved to toss the jacket aside to make more room when something fell into his lap. Breaking the kiss, he looked down. This something was very familiar. He picked it up and let out a groan.

"Hum?" Casey followed his gaze. "Isn't that your…"

"Looks like we know where you got the bike now." RJ held up his wallet with a pained look.

The tiger flinched and slid back. His movements were stopped as a hand came to rest on his stomach. He glanced back up to see RJ staring at him. The wolf tossed the jacket away and set his wallet aside, gripping the red shirt with his other hand.

His grip tightened on his mate as he tugged him right back. RJ pressed his mouth down on Casey's neck and gave it a firm bite. The wolf inside whined with happiness that RJ was once again asserting his dominance over the tiger.

"But your wallet…"

"First thing tomorrow we go and find out what kind of return policy there is on that motorcycle." RJ let his hand drift lower.

"First thing tomorrow." Casey agreed with a gasp.

"Hey Case-- _Oh, dear god! Get a room!_"


End file.
